


Candle

by goodfang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfang/pseuds/goodfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Blurb! The beginning of Kageyama's small baby crush on Hinata. Kageyama's POV. He probably secretly writes poetry, let's be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle

I didn’t even remember what he really looked like back then– his features were a blur, they blended together into this immense aura he carried along with him that somehow left the room smelling of smoke once he had left. There was no sense of real anger, no sense of bitterness pouring power in to the force of his spikes. He was small but fumes bursted out of him like boiling water trapped inside of a pot. He was focused in the competition and most of all, he took joy from it, even after a loss I had sense some sort of small joy emitting out of the burrows of him. 

I’d written him off as just a idiot who didn’t know how to give up, but looking back, that assumption might have been a ignored self reflection, looking for similarity and a feeling of connection with someone; Who could possibly love volleyball as much as me?   
I doubt anyone did, but when we played together I felt something had mesh inside as he itched his way into me with his boundless fiery stupidity. Dragging, carrying then floating me along with him on his stream of endless smoke. After I met him, I started to notice a light, airy sense of joy was burrowed deep inside of me, too.

**Author's Note:**

> AND A FIRE RISES INSIDE AND BEAMS OUT FROM THE APPLES OF HIS CHEEKS or at least something like that! I wanted to fit more in but didn't know how at this point, still don't know how to, either, sadly so I felt it was best to leave it as is!  
> But Kageyama is really, really gay and totally smitten over this little fire ball, this sun ray, this sunny boy. Does he even have a clue? God. They're both too dense for words, anyways.


End file.
